


Cooldown

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Play, Married Character, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should, to be fair, have been anywhere else than wandering past her commander's office right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooldown

She should, to be fair, have been anywhere else than wandering past her commander's office right now. She'd finished her duties earlier than expected, could easily have made herself useful helping out in the (terminally understaffed) hospital. But Ayani had made her promise – drawing out Alicia's oath with _all_ of the most convincing tools in her arsenal – that she would look out for Nathaniel until the older woman and his son were able to join them in Somalia.

That was as good an admittance of permission as they were likely to get. And, they had indulged... a few times. When things got particularly tough, casualties were high, moral was low, the heat was getting to them. Knowing they could find comfort in each other's arms was the only thing keeping them going.

So, whenever she was technically off-duty, her feet invariably led her past Nathaniel’s office. The door was wide open today and she could see inside long before she actually got to the entryway, finding him ( _in a grey tank_ , her inner voice helpfully supplied) leant over some kind of crate.

Curiously she stopped in the doorway, trying to see past him to the contents that had him so enraptured.

"Sir?" She called, swiping a hand over her head to make sure the heat hadn't sent her hair into disarray as it was so fond of doing.

Nathaniel turned slowly, looking a little guilty before he crunched on whatever was in his mouth and grinned broadly at her. "Wash. You caught me."

Alicia folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Apparently so..."

Looking back behind him, and then beyond her into the hall, his smile turned suggestive in a moment. "Come in, lieutenant. Shut the door." Amused now, Alicia did as she was told. "Lock it." He continued and damn if her pulse didn't jump at _that_ implication.

She did so before starting over to join him. And then stopped dead in her tracks when she finally saw the contents of the crate.

"Is that...?"

Another grin. "Sure is, Wash."

She crossed the rest of the distance quickly, hand reaching out and feeling the cold air floating out of the cooler and caressing her fingers perfectly. It had been too long since she'd felt anything this cold, the oppressive heat of Africa becoming almost normal. "I haven't seen ice in _weeks_." She murmured, reaching out to pick up a cube and set it in the palm of her hand. She smiled as she curiously watched it melt. "Where did you get this?"

"Some of the supplies came in in these crates. I... requisitioned one, once the food was in storage."

She looked up at him with a sly grin. "Stole, you mean?"

"Complaining lieutenant?"

Wash popped what was left of the cube in her mouth, letting out a soft moan as its icy coolness melted over her tongue. She opened her eyes to see Nathaniel's gaze dark on her and chuckled. "Not at all sir."

His arms snuck out to encircle her waist and pull her close, one hand slipping down below the waistband of her pants to allow his fingers to trace over the curve of her ass. The other left her once she was pressed against him, grabbing a cube and pressing it to her lips. She parted them as water started to drip down her chin, tongue snaking out to curl around the cube and bring it into her mouth. Within seconds Nathaniel's lips were on hers, his tongue separating hers easily and attempting to steal the cube back. She laughed low in her throat, hooking her arms around his neck and strengthening her hold on him.

"Pretty sure there are a hundred soldiers out there who could make better use of this." She murmured as she broke away, gently nipping at his lips, unwilling to part from him when he'd opened himself up to her this time so easily. It was nice, easy. Something that had been missing from their relationship for too long.

He hummed non-committally, pulling back and regarding her fondly. "Make use of, definitely." His hand slid further down, kneading the muscle of her backside. " _Better_ though? I don't believe that's possible."

At the first unexpected sensation of him smoothing a cube over her chest she gasped, pressing closer to him even as her instincts were to pull away. He skirted it over her collarbone, circled the dip of her throat and then let the remains drop down between her breasts.

Purposely going limp in his arms Alicia pulled his mouth back down to hers, their still-cool tongues duelling lazily in the heat of his office. Then, when he was suitably distracted, she shoved on his shoulders; laughing at his yelp of surprise as he fell back onto his chair.

"Wash..." He said, voice low and warning – though not without a rumble of amusement offsetting his tone.

Alicia reached out to drag the cooler to within her reach and then lowered herself to her knees, delighting in the way his mouth quirked up at one corner. She smoothed her hands over his knees before pushing them further apart, allowing herself to scoot between them and lay her palms on his stomach. With a small smile, they tracked downwards, over his zipper to tease gentle fingertips over his hardening length. His eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment until she undid the button at his waistband and they snapped open to focus on her as she carefully lowered the zipper.

Once his fly was open she pushed the two pieces of material wide apart, giving her enough room to delve her hand into his underwear and take his erection in her warm hand. His skin, heated beneath her, felt fantastic as she ran her hand up and down, drawing him to full readiness. Everything was overheated in Somalia, uncomfortable, sticky even, in the relative protection of the compound. But some things were _meant_ to be hot and she grinned as he pulsed within her grip.

Meant to be hot. Unless there was ice around.

She tracked her hands back to his waistband and curled her fingers over it, tugging in a silent command. He lifted his hips enough for her to slide the material down his legs; she let it pool around his ankles before resettling herself and leaning over to lick a long stripe up his length. He groaned, hips bucking and head falling back against the chair with a dull thud. 

While he was distracted, Wash reached out for an ice cube and popped it in her mouth, swirling it around the heat to let it cool the heat and melt on her tongue. And then, before he had a chance to question her momentary pause, she swooped down once more and enveloped him as completely as she could.

" _Christ_ , Wash." He growled, hand instinctively coming to rest on the back of her head as she circled her tongue around him, letting the cube contact his skin at various points. She smiled as she pulled back to run the tip of her tongue across his head and his grip shifted, pulling her hair from its tie and fisting his hand in her unbound locks.

She grabbed two more ice cubes, inserting another in her mouth and repeating her earlier pattern; taking the other and running it around the base of him. A quick glance up to his face found his eyes tightly closed, face twisted into a picture of unimaginable pleasure as she worked over him.

When he started thrusting up into her she pulled back until just the tip of him was inside her mouth. She sucked until he was panting, hand clenching and unclenching in her hair and then his eyes were open, staring down at her with a mixture of lust and adoration in their blue depths.

"Over the desk, now." He intoned and she couldn't help the speed with which she complied, bracing her hands on the wooden structure.

He wasted no time in standing behind her and pushing her own clothing off of her hips to fall to the ground. He slid the heel of his hand over her stomach and down, curling his hand over her until ice cold fingers touched her clit. She gasped, not expecting him to have had time to grab another cube; felt his lips curve against her neck as she arched into him, whimpering as his fingertips circled her bundle of nerves.

" _Please_." She whispered, leaning over the desk more when his hands moved to her hips.

One smooth movement and he was inside her, filling her to the point of ecstasy before withdrawing achingly slowly. She moaned when his second thrust was harder, harsher than the first and she gripped at the far edge of the desk top to fully support herself. 

Nathaniel worked them into a quick, satisfying, rhythm; the hands hard on her hips were guiding instead of controlling (never controlling) and she smiled at the grunts and rumbling moans leaving his throat. She brought one hand to her mouth as she felt herself spiralling towards completion, ready to muffle her reaction. 

"Scream for me, Wash." Nathaniel commanded, his hand back on her clit to send stars dancing behind her eyelids.

"Can't, sir." She huffed out, clamping her muscles down on him as he withdrew; grinning triumphantly at his resulting choked groan.

"Try." He ground out, punctuated it with a roll of his hip as he entered her and she shattered, screaming into the back of her hand.

She just about made out the sound of his laughter when he followed her, hips jerking against her unevenly as he spilled deep within her heat.

His hand smoothed up over her back to tangle in her hair, tugging her head to one side as he leant over her, capturing her mouth lazily. 

Alicia smiled when he broke away. "How'd I do?"

He grinned back at her, lips brushing hers as he pretended to consider, then lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Good enough."


End file.
